


Do You Hate Me Now?

by Guardian_of_the_4th_Wall



Series: Do You Love Me Now? [2]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 12:54:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3570407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_of_the_4th_Wall/pseuds/Guardian_of_the_4th_Wall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel dug his grave and now he had to lay in it. His soul split he can't be apart from the pieces for too long, and Sebastian now has three souls to look out for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Hate Me Now?

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: All rights of this show and it's characters belong to the original creator and companies associated with Kuroshitsuji. I make no profit from any of this. It is purely for fun.

In a mist covered forest not far from London, there lies a manor. The distinguished noble family of Phantomhive's morning event is started off with early tea. Or at least it would have been had it not been for the two little bouncing demons darting about his room. One of whom got herself wrapped up in Ciel's curtain and tripped entangled in it. It sent the blinding light of morning rushing in and Ciel covered his eyes to shield himself from it.

Sebastian sighed at the commotion.  
  
"Sebastian, I don't know what to do. I can't send them away now. If what you said is true then I'll die if they're apart from me for too long..."

"Well there is no other option... They'll have to stay," Sebastian said.

"Sebastian… they can't stay what about…" he sighed. "I'm going to have to terminate my engagement with Lizzy… I can't stay engaged to her and keep them too, and can't not keep them or I'll die…"

"Well, we shall just have to deal with it then won't we?" he explained taking Ciel's hand he kissed the back of it making him blush and pull it away.

"Don't do that!" he snapped.

"My apologies, you looked like you wanted a kiss."

"Not there," he sighed.

"My apologies again," Sebastian said leaning forward to kiss him on the lips when they both stopped and glanced at two little eyes peeking up at them from the end of the bed.

"Well now," Sebastian said pulling away. "First things first… there is a little girl here who needs a name…"

"A pretty one!" she said smiling.

"Wait stop," Ciel said. "Little girl, what was your name before you woke up here."

"The Lady at my orphanage called me Shhh. Because I was always noisy…"

"Yea, okay you're right. She needs a name."

"How about Kitty!" she said smiling.

"You're not going to be named after an animal," Ciel snapped immediately. "Sebastian give her a name…"

"I don't think I should be the one to name her," Sebastian answered thoughtfully.

"Who is she?" Beium asked pointing at her.

"Well, I guess she's sort of your…" Ciel paused still finding the whole situation hard to believe. "She's your sister."

"I don't want a Sister!" he said frowning.

"I want to be your Sister!" she said happily suddenly hugging him. "You're my Brother, and we're going to play games and have fun!"

"They're giving me a headache," Ciel said sighing he felt groggy as though his mind were clouded. What should he expect he had just woken up... "Sebastian…"

"Yes my Lord?"

"Send the servants to London for two days. Have them buy some stuff and put them up in a hotel. We need to figure out what to do and it'll be harder with them here…"

"Yes my Lord," Sebastian got his feet hurrying to carry out the order.

Ciel watched the children exploring his room. The little girl even disappeared under the bed for a while before reappearing out the other side. She climbed up the covers and crawled over to him wearing a rather dingy and dirty old dress. Her black hair was slightly matted.

"What's your name?" she asked him looking up with big round eyes. His own eyes...

"Ciel," he answered. It was so weird looking into them. They were exactly his. Beium climbed up on the bed too.

"Ciel is my Daddy," he explained.

"He's your Daddy?" she said tilting her head a little.

"Yup!" he answered.

"I want a Daddy!" she said suddenly getting teary eyed.

"No! He's MY Daddy!" Beium snapped looking rather upset that she would even think about taking his Daddy from him.

"I want one!" she said.

"No!"

"Beium," Ciel said crossly. "Don't be like that… I am… I guess I have to be…" he looked at both of them. "I am going to be Daddy to both of you..."

"Daddy!" the Girl said happily hugging him around his waist cuddling close so she was lying beside him. The strangest feeling overcame him. Warmth, and strength. His groggy mind felt a little clearer when she touched him. Then (not wanting to be left out) Beium hugged him too, and suddenly his mind was completely clear. He wasn't in the least bit tired...

"Do me a favor, could you two go look out the window and tell me what you see…"

They both jumped up and ran over to it, and just as quickly as they left Ciel felt that slight grogginess return. He really was bound to them...

"Trees!" the girl said.

"I see our fountain," Beium explained.

"No bad guys then?" Ciel asked. He had not expected there to be any, but had merely wanted to test how he felt when they were apart from him.

"Nope, oh wait… the servants are loading up a carriage."

"I see," Ciel said moving over to the side of the bed just as Sebastian walked in. He pushed in with him a tray of Ciel's morning tea and children ran over to it immediately interested.

"Don't touch," Sebastian warned and they stepped back. He turned to Ciel pouring him tea. "They shall be leaving shortly my Lord."

"Good," Ciel said. "We'll have to figure out exactly what they are to me. I feel a bit light headed and weak when they're not near…"

"Does Daddy need a huh?" the little girl asked holding open her arms.

"No, you stay right there," Ciel snapped and her arms slowly fell.

"They are pieces of your soul Ciel, they are you and you are them. The Undertaker said you can't be too far apart from them. I guess distance has something to do with it, but you also can't be apart from them for very long. That I know of, there has never been a case like this in all of time…"

"Well don't I feel special..." he sighed. "How does this work with our contract?"

He sipped the tea Sebastian gave him as he started to dress him for the day...

"Your soul has been promised to me, that includes all the pieces of it…"

"So, when you take my soul, you'll take the pieces from them as well?"

"That is what I have been planning," Sebastian answered pulling up his socks.

Ciel set the teacup aside so Sebastian could more easily dress him, "I took the liberty of canceling your tutors for the morning. Considering all that had happened I didn't think it wise to have them come."

"Naturally, do call Nina though; we'll have to get the girl some clothes I don't like that dress and she got my blanket dirty…"

"I will have both the girl and your bed cleaned immediately," Sebastian said. The children were watching as though this were something fascinating to see. "Your Uncle Sir Clause was scheduled to arrive today as well; do you still wish him to come?"

"Yes, he has a delivery for me after all…" Ciel explained. "I'm sure the kids will behave and if they don't lock them in a closet until his visit is over…"

"Understood," Sebastian said tying his bowtie and standing up straight. "For today's breakfast I have prepared poached salmon and mint salad. Here I have the side dishes of toast, scones, and champagne. Which one would you—"

He turned to find the toast was in Beium's mouth and he had gotten a rather disgusted look on his face before he spit it onto the floor. "Yucky…"

Ciel blinked. There was now half chewed toast on the floor of his bedroom...

"Yucky?" Sebastian raised an eyebrow. Nonsense, he had prepared it specially to Ciel's taste. It should be delicious…

"Sebastian are you going to let that just sit there?" Ciel snapped.

"Of course not," Sebastian said cleaning up the mess, he scolded Beium for eating Ciel's food and he threw away the half chewed piece. When he turned around the girl now had a bit of the champagne in her mouth. She too scrunched up her face and spit it out on the floor. "Ew… it is yucky!" she exclaimed.

"You two! Do not eat things that aren't meant for you," Sebastian snapped cleaning up her mess as well. Ciel was now getting really impatient and Sebastian knew it.

"My apologies my Lord," he said grabbing the remaining snack that didn't have a bite taken out of it. He handed it to Ciel who bit into it cautiously. But it was delicious.

"When did you become such a bad cook?" Beium asked, "You always made yummy things before…"

Sebastian (felt a tad insulted at first), but then suddenly looked at them concerned, "I wonder…"

"What is it?" Ciel asked.

"They do have demon blood inside them. I wonder if they eat Demon food…"

"What's demon food?" Ciel asked eying him.

Sebastian eyed him, "Souls of course, but freshly killed creatures works well too…"

"They are not eating anything like that around me!" Ciel snapped immediately. Just talking about it was grossing him out.

"Of course my Lord, but let us worry about that later. We must prepare for Sir Clause if you still intend him to come."

"I do, and…" he paused. "Have Elizabeth and her mother make a trip out here soon. I'll have to formally explain my intentions to them…"

"What about me," the little girl said suddenly.

"What about you?" Ciel asked eying her.

"I still don't have a name…" she frowned looking almost like she was going to cry.

"Britanyah," Ciel said.

_**Pronounced: Brit-tanya**_

She blinked. "Britanyah…"

"Did you get that from the word Britian?" Sebastian asked.

"Shut up," Ciel snapped. He looked back to the girl. "Do you like it or not? We can call you Bri for short."

"Bri!" she said happily. "My name is Britanyah!"

"Now first things first," Ciel snapped. "You two are going to have to learn how to behave. That means no random shouting and no loud noises. You are to carry yourself with sophistication and class at all times. Are we understood?"

"What's that?" Bri asked.

"Is sofitication heavy? Can I have a backpack to carry mine?" Beium asked.

Ciel suddenly got a, _what have I gotten myself into_ look and turned to Sebastian for help. He stepped forward. "I will train them to act the station befitting a Phantomhive," he said. "You need not worry."

He walked over to the children and knelt down, "You two must understand your position. You are a part of my master, you bear in each of you a piece of his soul. In addition, you are a part of myself, you bear in you the blood of a demon, my blood. We don't yet know what you can and cannot do, so you must bear with us until we figure it out. Until then you are to do what we tell you and obey us unconditionally. Do you two understand?"

"So… Sebastian is Daddy too!" Bri said smiling.

"No," Sebastian said eying her with a rather dangerous look.

"Ciel is Daddy!" Beium snapped looking really upset at her comment. "Ciel is the Daddy!"

"Sebastian is Daddy too!"

"No! Ciel is Daddy!" Beium snapped. "Sebastian can be… Um… He can be Papa."

Bri blinked and smiled, "Sebastian is Papa!"

"Oh no he isn't!" Ciel snapped. He did not need them calling him Daddy and Sebastian Papa because people would really be talking then…

Sebastian sighed, "If it will make you settle down you may call me whatever you wish but only when we are alone. When other people are around you may simply call me Sebastian."

"Okay," they said.

Sebastian walked over grabbing one of Ciel's night shirts and then took Bri's hand. "I am going to give Bri a bath," he explained. "I have already set out your breakfast in the dining room. You and Beium can stay there until we're done."

"Alright then," Ciel said. "C'mon."

He said turning to go downstairs and Beium rushed over taking his hand. Ciel felt his tiredness lessen as it had before. This was annoying. He had never thought he would actually have to keep Beium and now here he was unable to be apart from him or that other one. Ciel didn't understand how she got roped into this but he certainly wasn't happy about it. How was he supposed to maintain his station, remain in service to the queen, and keep these brats near him so he wouldn't die. And Elizabeth… It was a hopeless cause, he couldn't keep the kids near him and remain engaged to her.

He thought about maybe making the kids servants in the manor but he couldn't do that either after Elizabeth and her mother already heard about his adopting Beium. If he suddenly switched his position from "father," to "master" that would raise some eyebrows in society. The only option Elizabeth's mother would be satisfied with would be tossing them out into the streets…

He even had thought about just hiding them away in the house. Locking them up somewhere and not having to worry about it… but…

He knew he wasn't the nicest of people. He HAD murdered a child to prove a point after all, but considering all he had gone through during his kidnapping he knew he couldn't do it. No one deserved to be locked away from sight as he had been…

As the saying goes, he had dug his grave and now he had to lay in it…

* * *

Sebastian returned with Bri in his arms. She was nice and cleaned and wearing Ciel's pajama top as Beium had done. Sebastian blinked. Ciel had cut off pieces of all the food on his plate and seemed to have been feeding it to Beium who had in turn spit it out on a nearby napkin.

"My Lord?" he questioned.

"I can't find one thing this kid will eat," Ciel said frowning. "He claims everything is yucky."

"Please wait here a moment," Sebastian said setting Bri on her feet he went over to the window and jumped out it. They both ran over looking down to find Sebastian was gone.

"Daddy where did Papa go?" Bri asked.

"Who knows," Ciel sighed leaning his head in his hand. He closed his eyes. He was a little sleepy, and was seriously considering going upstairs to take another nap when he felt a tug on his arm. He looked to find Bri staring up at him. "Daddy you fell asleep," she said.

"No I didn't," he said defiantly sitting up feeling better with her near.

"Yes you did," she said.

"Nope, I was reading my eyelids," he explained. Somehow this was a good enough explanation for her and she bounded back over to the window to look for Sebastian, and the next second he jumped in a side window. The kids ran over to him, "Papa!"

"Here we are," he said handing them each a small bird. "Eat these…"

"…" they looked down at them. Suddenly Bri began to cry.

"The baby birdy! It's dead! Wha!"

Beium poked his and then lifted it up by its foot, "Aren't you going to cook it?'

"Nope, a demon can eat that just like it is. At least try it before you scoff at it…"

Beium smelled it and opened his mouth putting one of the bird's feet on his tongue and suddenly he screwed up his face again. "No no no! Gross! Yucky!"

He let the dead bird fall to the floor.

"And now there are dead birds in my dining room," Ciel sighed.

Sebastian blinked. They did not eat human food; they did not eat demon food… What did they eat then? He let the birds fall to the ground out the window and was trying to think.

"Never mind that," Ciel said. "We will have to prepare for Clause. He is coming at 6 right?"

"Yes," Sebastian said.

"Did you already summon for Nina?"

"She should be arriving at 3," Sebastian said.

"It's almost three now," Ciel glanced at the grandfather clock. "I must have slept in late…"

"After last night's ordeal I thought I should let you sleep as late as you please," Sebastian said.

"Don't make a habit of that, the whole day will get wasted if I sleep in, and—"

Suddenly the door burst open and Nina Hopkins entered smiling brightly. "Where is she!?" she exclaimed.

"How many times… You're not supposed to use the front door," Sebastian sighed…

"When she told me you adopted yet another child I was so pleased to hear it was a girl that I hurried right over! Where is she Ciel darling?"

"Me," Bri said from just a few feet away.

She turned rushing over to her. "Oh my you are so adorable! I can't wait to start measuring you," she said spinning her around.

"Please be careful with her," Sebastian said thinking to himself, _she is a part of my soul after all_ …

Sebastian led Nina and Bri to a side room where she could work on a wardrobe for Bri. Beium in the meantime had hidden all the toys he had in his room so that Bri wouldn't play with them. He clearly did not like sharing…

Ciel and Beium played a game of chess while they waited for Nina to get done. That had not even finished the first game when the doors flew open and Nina stepped aside revealing Bri.

Her hair flowed down, curled into black trusses at the end. She wore a frilly dress of blue and white to match her eyes. Ciel's eyes…

"Isn't it pretty?" she asked running forward black shoes clacking as she ran towards him.

"Uh-huh," Ciel said dully. "Do you think you could have a wardrobe done for her by tomorrow?"

"Of course," Nina said happily. "I could make dresses for her all day long…"

"Alright then, I have guest coming over so please stay in your designated work area. If you need anything just call for Sebastian."

"Alrighty then, but don't you want anything made for you Ciel dear?" she asked smiling.

"No, I have enough clothes…"

"Oh…" Nina said looking disappointed. "Well I'll get to work then…"

With that she hurried off into her area closing the door behind her. Bri spun around her shoes tapping on the marble floor. She apparently liked the sound for she seemed to be doing everything possible to make noise.

Ciel sighed putting a hand to his forehead. Why did this have to happen?

He felt his hand turn over and looked up as Sebastian placed Beium's hand in his. "My Lord, if you're feeling weak please take their hands."

Sebastian was really worried for his soul. He had to learn more about this as soon as possible. Exactly how long can they be apart? Exactly how far apart are they allowed to be? He couldn't serve Ciel to the fullest extent without knowing this, and he would not let his soul die prematurely.

"Yeah I know," he said, with an underlining tone of sadness.

Beium blinked suddenly letting go and hugging Ciel around the waist. He shivered, he really didn't like people touching him.

"I shall prepare for Sir Clause then… Will you be informing him of the children?"

He sighed, "Bri come over here."

She stopped her clanking to bound over to his side. He took both their hands and knelt down so he was their height. "Do you think you two could behave if I let you come to dinner with me today?"

"Yeah," the both nodded vigorously.

"That means you will have to sit still, you will have to be quiet, and you will have to eat the food placed in front of you whether you like it or not…"

They both frowned at that last bit. "Okay…"

"Alright then," he stood up letting go of their hands and instantly the groggy feeling returned. He was miserable. "I'm going to be in my study, watch them until he arrives…"

Ciel walked off closing the door behind him.

"What's wrong with Daddy?" Beium asked.

"Nothing. You two go upstairs and play," Sebastian said. "I have preparations to begin…"

With that Sebastian too left, and the two children stood in the grand hall. Alone.

"Daddy and Papa seem angry…" Beium said. "They weren't like this before _you_ showed up. When it was just me they were happy…"

"Are they mad at me?" she asked frowning.

"Probably," Beium pointed out heading upstairs to his room.

Bri ran up a few steps. "Can I play with you?"

"No," Beium said. "My toys are the toys Daddy gave me, and they're mine. You can't touch them!"

He hurried off to his room so he close the door and lock it before she could come up and follow him.

She sat down on the second to last step looking at her new shoes and clinking them together. It was weird. The last thing she remembered that weird guy with long hair had found her at the orphanage playground and taken her back to his place where they had gone into the basement room within a coffin. He had told her he was sorry and that he needed someone to practice on. The next thing she knew, she had woke up here. Now in a pretty dress, in pretty shoes, with her hair done up nice and pretty.

Having caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror when Nina was helping her change she noticed she looked different. Her hair was now black, her eyes were now blue, her nails dark without paint. Her new Papa had said that she had demon blood, and a piece of Daddy's soul. What did that mean exactly? She wasn't sure, but whatever the case she was making them both upset and she didn't know why…

* * *

Sebastian walked into Ciel's office to find his young Lord asleep. He sighed walking over to him, "My Lord."

Softly he shook him awake and Ciel opened his eyes sitting up. "Is Clause here?" he questioned.

"His carriage is pulling up as we speak. You might want to hold the children before he gets here," Sebastian explained.

Ciel leaned back looking disheartened, when he reached up and grabbed Sebastian's tie, tugging it for him to come closer. Sebastian leaned down and Ciel kissed him. He pulled away looking up at him. "My those kids show up and suddenly you suck at kissing?"

Sebastian smiled grabbing his face by his chin he kissed him vigorously. Ciel's eyes shot open as his servants tongue entered his mouth. He groaned feeling his heart speed up, he was sure feeling more awake now. Sebastian put one knee on the chair leaning it back kissing his Lord just how he knew he liked to be kissed.

The door chimed, and Ciel and Sebastian broke apart starting at each other, "I've missed your body," he said softly. "It's been far too long."

"Yea well it's going to be longer, you have to get the door," Ciel snapped leaning back.

"I'll be taking you tonight, it's been too long since I have tasted that soul," he said softly walking over to the door. While the dreary fog that seemed to cloud his mind (when the children weren't present) was still there, he found himself quite coherent. Sebastian had sent his heartbeat racing which seemed enough to wake him up at least for a little while it seemed.

Sebastian opened the door bowing as Clause entered. "Sebastian it's been forever. How have you been?"

"I am fine Sir," he said.

Ciel walked out of his office then, "It's been awhile," he said.

Clause hugged him. "Ciel, my…are you getting taller?"

"Unfortunately no," he said truthfully.

"Well, maybe you'll be short. Your mother wasn't very tall after all. Maybe you'll take after her."

"Well, Clause before we go to dinner I have some people for you to meet," he explained. "Sebastian, call them here."

"Yes my Lord," Sebastian said and he set out to go retrieve them.

"Did you hire some new servants or something?" he asked.

"No," Ciel answered. "I adopted two children."

Clause blinked. "How can you do that? You're a child yourself?"

"Fortunately, with my money and standing I have luxury of doing anything I please," he said in a rather bored tone. "They needed somewhere to live and opened my home to them, they take great delight in calling me Daddy and well… I never bothered to correct them."

"I see… well… It's nice to see you interacting with more people I suppose," he said with a slight chuckle.

Sebastian returned with the children and brought them downstairs.

"Well aren't they adorable," Clause said looking at them. "Hello, I am your great uncle."

Beium blinked, "What makes you so great?"

Sir Clause suddenly bellowed with laughter. "Adorable!" he said ruffling his hair. "Very cute."

"Shall we go to dinner then?" Sebastian said. "I have set it up just through these doors."

* * *

Ciel had got what he needed from Sir Clause and the dinner had gone off with little to no problems. The kids did not enjoy the meal but they liked talking with Clause and other than the fact that they had a hard time sitting still and kept wanting to get up and go play it had been a nice dinner. Afterwards they talked with Sir Clause in the study and he informed the he would send the next package soon. With that Ciel headed upstairs and Sebastian followed shortly after seeing Clause off and checking on Nina who had quickly shooed him from the room.

He was looking forward to pleasing his Lord that night. It had been so long thanks to that tiresome little game but tonight at last they would…

He opened the door to find Ciel asleep upon his bed. Normally he would wait up and read a book until Sebastian dressed him for night. Sebastian sighed. This would not do… He quickly undressed Ciel and put him in his pajamas before laying him under the covers. Ciel was in such a deep sleep he didn't even wake through it all.

Sebastian went downstairs and found Beium and Bri had fallen asleep at Ciel's office desk. They had been playing the board game Clause had brought (minus the drugs which Sebastian had stored somewhere else). They too seemed exhausted. He walked over taking a child in each arm he carried them upstairs. He could sense Ciel in each of them, he could smell Ciel's soul radiating from them as though they truly were all a single person.

When he got them upstairs he dressed them both for bed as well and tucked Beium in on Ciel's right, and Bri in on Ciel's left. He laid their heads on Ciel's shoulders and they all seemed to glow. Sebastian sighed. He would have to figure something out tomorrow. For tonight his souls needed rest.


End file.
